Family Feuds
by Ralinde
Summary: Written for the Hogwarts' Games 2012, category Women's Beach Volleyball (write a collab hate-fic). Three encounters between Bellatrix and Tonks.


_A/N: This was written for the _Hogwarts' Games 2012_, category Women's Beach Volleyball (write a collab story based on a hate-relationship between two characters). My teammate is Spiral Nebula, who has written these three scenes from Tonks' POV. Her scenes will be edited in later, just as mine will be edited in in her story. _

_I also used the prompt "bravado" from Lilybug314's_ Favourite Era Boot Camp Challenge.

* * *

**At the Ministry**

Belletrix eyed her opponent up and down. The woman – girl - was about half her age and barely out of Hogwarts it seemed. Her hair was a ridiculous shade of pink.

She chuckled. "Are you the best the Order has to offer? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, seeing as Dumbledore also lets students fight for him. Seriously, how do you ever think on winning this war if the fighters on your side are barely out of their diapers and have not had proper training?"

She laughed at her mockingly and when the pinkhaired witch fired her curse, Bellatrix was barely able to jump aside. Her eyes narrowed and she clacked her tongue, irritated at the witch' insolence.

"You'll pay for that," she hissed and fired a curse at her opponent.

"You might want to take that back," the pink-haired witch muttered, determination written all over her face.

Bellatrix circled her. She knew she had one advantage over the girl: unlike her, Bellatrix was able to conjure non-verbal spells, so her victim would know what was coming for her. She paralysed her with a well-aimed "Stupify" and the witch toppled down the stairs. Bellatrix approached her. Some Crucio's would show them just what she'd do to them given the chance… But the chance never came, for she spotted the aristocratic features of a far more interesting victim: her cousin Sirius.

Later, when she was back at Malfoy Manor, she learnt from Narcissa that the witch had been her niece. She was determined to kill her next time they met.

* * *

**In the Air**

It took a little over a year before Bellatrix encountered her again. Her hatred for the girl had gotten even worse. After all, not only was she Andromeda's blood-traiting spawn, she had also made her lose her dignity in front of the Dark Lord. "I swear I'll kill her, how dare she besmirch my name?!" She still felt her blood run cold when she remembered how the Dark Lord had taunted her with blood band with this piece of vermin.

She aimed her curses with vigour, but it was difficult to duel and stay on a broom at the same time. What made it even more difficult was that the person sitting behind her niece – who looked like Potter but probably wasn't – was doing his best to bring her down, so she constantly had to manoeuvre to dodge his spells.

"You're not getting away with this," she yelled and fired yet another jet of green light at her opponent. The witch dove down, causing the curse to miss her by inches. Bellatrix followed them, chasing after them like a predator after its prey. She was closing in on them, no matter how hard the witch tried to avoid her. She cackled as she fired curse after curse until a fierce pain shot through her left arm. They had found out which one was the real Potter… With regret, she let Andromeda's offspring flee, falling back as she started to turn around to rejoin her Master. She'd get her shot at revenge eventually, she was sure of it.

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

The last time Bellatrix came face-to-face with the pink-haired witch, was when the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts. She had duelled many already, most of them children and she had smirked at their ignorance. Did they really think children would stand a chance against the Death Eaters?

She spotted the now familiar pink and felt the hatred burst inside her. The witch had defied her twice now, she had disgraced Bellatrix' good name and reputation and had given her an insurmountable desire to kill. She would not stop before she had accomplished her goal, the witch would go down.

They circled one another, each of them determined to finish the other off.

"You didn't succeed last times, you won't succeed now auntie," the younger witch taunted.

Bellatrix' eyes flared. "I'm no aunt of yours," she snapped. "You are a disgrace to the wizarding kind, marrying a werewolf." She spat the last word in her direction.

The bravado the younger witch displayed was, according to Bellatrix, completely out of place. Any minute, she would crush her and kill her.

Still, the duel lasted longer than she had imagined. During the past year, the pink-haired witch must have picked up some duelling skills she didn't have before.

It wasn't until Rookwood killed the werewolf and the younger let out a horrified shriek of "NOOOOOO!" that she was able to fire the final curse. As the green jet of her killing curse hit the woman square in the chest, Bellatrix watched contently how she fell down.

"I told you I'd get you in the end," she snarled and stepped over the dead body without a second glance, on the lookout for new victims.


End file.
